Kit
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: Part seven of the Robyn series. A new stranger comes into town and takes something more than a little bit of interest in Robyn. A few fluffy bits in as well as rampant hormones. Rated T due to violent flashbacks. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Kit

Disclaimer: All usual disclaimers apply. Robyn and Kit are my own creations.

Part seven of the Robyn series.

Robyn practised her Tai Chi on the Lazytown sports ground. She'd taught herself the martial art with the help of some pictures and files Pixel had dug up on his computer. Sportacus didn't really like Tai Chi as it was a little bit too slow for him but Robyn loved it. She found it helped her relax more than tending her flower garden and gave her time to think on things while she did it.

Robyn stopped her Tai Chi for a moment, she had the distinct impression she was being watched and turned to see who it was. She was surprised to see a stranger standing behind her who had obviously been mimicking her.

"Who are you?" She asked inspecting the stranger. He had brown eyes and brown hair just above shoulder length. He was a young man and was very handsome and was slender in frame. In height he stood as tall as Robyn. One of his ears was pierced and had a long earring with a star at the end in it. The clothes he wore were a cross between burgundy and maroon in colour.

The stranger smiled at Robyn and studied her also; she wore a lilac long sleeved blouse and trousers. The sleeves of the blouse were loose and floppy at the ends and neck was a round one that was cut moderately low. About the girl's neck there was a small key on a thin chain of silver.

"I'm Kit." The stranger replied at last, "and you are?"

"I'm Robyn. Where are you from?"

Kit opened his arms wide and turned round in a complete circle drawing a puzzled look from Robyn. He smiled again in amusement.

"I come from anywhere. I'm a drifter, moving from place to place and never staying anywhere too long. I've seen a lot of beautiful things where I've been but I've never seen anything as beautiful as you." Kit explained with the same amused smile on his face.

Robyn lowered her head slightly a blush brushing her cheeks at the compliment. She looked back up at Kit and smiled herself, "you really shouldn't say such things."

"Why not? Praise only where it's due Princess."

Robyn chuckled, "I'm not a princess."

Kit looked at Robyn with amazement, "really!" he exclaimed. "You look like one. You can't be a queen because they're old, wrinkly hags that think they're beautiful but they're not." Kit pointed to a woman with blue hair who was walking along the road.

Robyn laughed, "That's Bessie! I wouldn't let her hear you call her that."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll rip your legs off."

A cheeky expression came on to Kit's face, "Really? That's interesting. Bes-!"

Kit's call to Bessie was interrupted by Robyn clapping her hand over his mouth to drown out the rest of what Kit was going to say. He laughed and could tell she was laughing too. He could tell she was laughing because she'd pressed herself close to his back. He lifted one of his hands to remove her hand from his mouth and when he touched her hand was amazed at how soft her skin was. He gently clasped Robyn's hand in his and slowly took it away from his mouth only to kiss it before he let it go.

Kit turned and faced Robyn who was still laughing slightly. They were standing so close now the tips of their noses were touching and they looked into each other's eyes. Both of them were completely mesmerised by their closeness and instinct took a slight hold on them. Kit tilted his head slightly and their lips almost touched but the spell was broken by someone calling Robyn's name. Kit took a few hasty steps back and looked around trying to see where the shout had come from.

"Who's that?" Kit asked not able to see where the shout came from.

"My uncle, he's up there."

Kit looked to where Robyn was looking and saw a big blue airship in the sky. He saw a man dressed in a similar shade of blue standing on a platform that seemed to be suspended from the airship. "Your uncle? I guess he wants you to go home."

Robyn looked at a small watch she wore around her wrist, "he does. Its lunch time and he likes me around all meal times."

Kit frowned a little in disappointment, "are you coming back?"

Robyn smiled impishly and replied, "There's four of five hours until dinner when lunch is over so I guess I can come back."

"I'll see you when you get back then princess." Kit said smiling again.

Sportacus called Robyn's name again and she smiled at Kit before making her way over to the airship. Kit could hear her call ladder and saw a ladder fall from the airship. His eyes were transfixed on Robyn as he watched her climb the ladder and shortly she disappeared into the airship. Kit felt sad in a strange way when he couldn't see her anymore, like a part of him was missing and he couldn't place his finger on what.

Kit lowered his eyes from the airship and smiled faintly. "Robyn," he whispered in silent reverence.


	2. Chapter 2

Robyn breezed blissfully into the airship. She was so happy she felt like she was floating on air. She was completely oblivious of Sportacus watching her with his arms folded and a bemused smile on his face. Her daydream was shattered when she heard a voice saying something to her.

"What was that?" Robyn asked dreamily coming back to her senses.

Sportacus shook his head and repeated, "I said, who was that you were with?"

"Oh," Robyn nodded then her eyes took on the same dreamy quality they'd before and she smiled a smile to match, "that was Kit."

Sportacus smiled knowingly. He'd seen what had gone on between Kit and Robyn on the ground and both had appeared extremely interested in each other.

Bessie had given Sportacus the low down on teenage hormones and all those kinds of niceties for those things he'd need to know about. When Bessie had outlined what the typical teenager was like he'd been amazed when he'd compared Robyn to the things Bessie had told him, Robyn never had mood swings and was always extremely placid. Rebellion had only been a problem six months before in an isolated incident and had been quickly resolved by Robyn taking direct responsibility for her actions.

Robyn seemed to come out of her daydream again and looked around the airship distractedly. "I'm sure I came up here for something," Robyn thought out loud.

Sportacus chuckled, "maybe it was lunch?" He suggested with an amused smile.

"That was it." Robyn said and looked to the fruit counter to prepare some lunch but saw some there already, "oh, you prepared lunch already."

"Well yes I can do lunch." Sportacus answered wryly.

Robyn replied to Sportacus' quip with a look that said, 'I know.'

With the conversation over Sportacus started eating his sandwich but stopped when he saw Robyn staring at hers with a strange expression on her face.

"That's not going to eat itself you know." Sportacus stated pointing to Robyn's sandwich.

"I know. I'm just not hungry. I might go out again." Robyn got up from the table but was stopped from going any further by Sportacus quickly putting a hand on hers.

"Eat it." Sportacus pressed.

Robyn sighed and sat down again. She ate her sandwich and without a second look at Sportacus climbed down the ladder again. Sportacus shook his head with mild annoyance. He didn't know anything about this stranger except his name and decided he'd have to talk with him.

Kit wasn't there when Robyn came back. She felt a little disappointed but guessed he'd gone somewhere else in the town and started to look for him. She was about to head over to the Mayor's house to ask if anyone had seen him when out of the corner of her eye she saw something moving between some trees. Robyn walked slowly over to the trees, for some reason she was feeling extremely cautious. She walked past the tree line and walked over a familiar path. Someone was following her as she walked along the path, she could feel it. Robyn picked up her pace a little and followed the path as if she was being dragged to something in the distance. Eventually Robyn came to a large billboard which seemed familiar somehow. She was now some distance from the town and could still sense the person behind her.

Slowly Robyn turned and her blood ran cold when she saw who was following her. She recognised the figure. The figure moved closer to her and drew something from behind its back, the glint of metal caught in the sunlight and Robyn tried to run away but couldn't. Before she could scream she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and looked down to see a knife lodged there. Robyn could feel blood rising in her throat but couldn't taste it in her mouth. She looked to her attacker who smiled before thrusting the knife back into her abdomen. Robyn screamed and fell to the ground in agony.

Kit heard the scream and started running to where he thought it had come from. He was startled when Robyn's uncle jumped from the airship and landed next to him. In normal circumstances he'd introduce himself but someone was in trouble. In a short while Kit and Sportacus made it to the bill board and saw Robyn lying on the ground. Sportacus was instantly propelled back to the day that Robbie had died and wished fervently that Robyn was ok. He knelt beside Robyn and took one of her hands in his, her skin was warm and she had a steady pulse beating in her wrist.

Slowly Robyn opened her eyes. Suddenly the memory of what had happened entered her head at the speed of light and she sat up sharply feeling her stomach, there was nothing there. There was no blood and no pain. Lifting her blouse there were no wounds, nothing had happened. In her confusion Robyn didn't notice Sportacus and Kit beside her and she slowly got up and looked around as if she'd misplaced something.

Kit looked at Sportacus with a mix of puzzlement and worry on his face. Sportacus seemed to be just as clueless and was equally worried, something wasn't right here.

"Princess?" Kit asked hoping for a response from Robyn, she was scaring him.

Robyn turned but didn't look at either of the men but raised a finger to her lips as if shushing them. "There's something here. He died here. You were standing there. The person, it was her." Robyn whispered and before either man knew what was going on ran off down the road back towards town.

Yet again Sportacus was propelled back to that same day and knew somehow where Robyn was headed. His suspicions were confirmed when they came to the very spot where Lily had died. Robyn knelt down next to the slab stone that covered the hole Lily had fallen into and tried to lift it. Kit and Sportacus looked to one another and shrugged. Kit knelt down and helped Robyn lift the slab and where he saw nothing it was evident Robyn saw something as she jumped back with a slight scream.

Sportacus caught Robyn before she fell over; she'd gotten up way too fast and had faltered. Kit replaced the stone and came to stand next to Sportacus. Robyn closed her eyes and then opened them again, it took her a few seconds to realise where she was. She remembered everything and moved from Sportacus arms to stand next to the slab.

"I saw her down there. She stabbed him and ran away. She killed my daddy and died here. She smiled when she died. She died in that hole." Robyn's voice became more and more excited the more she spoke.

"Robyn, are you ok?" Sportacus asked with a great amount of concern audible in his voice.

It took Robyn a few moments to answer but when she did she turned and looked at Sportacus and Kit. "I think so." Was the deadpan answer.

Sportacus walked over to Robyn and gently led her away from the slab. Robyn seemed to come back to herself more the further away they got from the slab. He thought it might be an idea to have Pixel run a scan over Robyn to see if he could find anything.

Kit followed, he was still shaken by what he'd seen and was extremely curious.

Robyn stopped walking suddenly when the three were outside Pixel's house and turned around when she sighted Kit she smiled, "there you are."

Kit was taken aback; Robyn seemed to be completely normal again. Despite his concern he smiled and walked over to stand next to Robyn. Discretely he looked over at Sportacus and could see he was as surprised as he was. Something was definitely amiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Pixel looked extremely baffled when he looked over the data he'd gathered after doing a set of diagnostics on Robyn. Physically there was nothing wrong with her and she seemed perfectly normal mentally. He was agitated that he could find no answers and had taken everything that Kit and Sportacus had told him on board. Something didn't add up.

At Sportacus' request Robyn had taken Kit on a tour of the town, he'd thought it best that a theory he'd come up with was best discussed in private.

"This might seem like a long shot but you remember I told you about those nightmares I had?" Sportacus asked.

Pixel nodded. Sportacus had told everyone about his nightmare that he'd had nearly four years ago where Lily had taken over Robyn's body and caused havoc. Everyone had seemed concerned but hadn't been told all the details such as Lily killing him and everyone dying in their own nightmares. Those parts were too horrible for him to reflect upon and he couldn't let anyone else suffer as he had done.

"Well," Sportacus began, "in that nightmare Lily told me that Robyn had some kind of gift. It enabled her to be able to see people that had passed on and have some kind of contact with them. Could that be the case here?"

Pixel thought for a moment, he did find it plausible however implausible the suggestion was. It was the only explanation and seemed perfectly rational concerning the circumstances. Robyn couldn't have been able to have pin pointed the exact spot that Robbie had died as she'd not been there and Sportacus had only given her a vague idea of where it was. It was also impossible for Robyn to know exactly where Sportacus had been standing and that Lily had been smiling when she'd been found unless Robyn had seen it with her own eyes.

"I can scan the areas you mentioned from here and see what I pick up. If Robyn had some kind of psychic experience there'd have to still be some psychic energy floating about." Pixel suggested finally.

At Sportacus' nod Pixel began the scan and wasn't surprised to find high traces of psychic energy.

"There it is," Pixel waved his hand across the screen at a chart which showed high levels of the energy he'd found. "The computer says that if someone had the ability to pick up on that energy they'd have flashbacks of what happened in those spots. It explains how Robyn felt everything Robbie would have felt and also how she saw Lily. Your nightmare was right; I think she has some kind of psychic ability and as far as I can tell it's a strong one."

"How would she have gotten it?" Sportacus was finding it hard to take all this in.

"Maybe it comes down to her near death experience. I've stuff on the internet which is similar to what happened to Robyn and everyone that's had one seems more sensitive to what's around them."

"Can we keep this between us? We'll have to tell Robyn obviously but I'd rather not let anyone else know just yet."

"Sure. I don't see why not, it might be safe to until we know what we're dealing with here. If it helps I can look into this a little more and let you know what I find out."

"Thanks Pixel. You've been very helpful. I better go and check on Robyn and Kit." Sportacus placed a hand on Pixel's shoulder and then left.

Kit and Robyn had walked over to the Crazytown cemetery while Sportacus had been with Pixel. Robyn had told Kit how her parents had died and was surprised to know that Kit was an orphan too. His parents had been part of a circus in the south and had died trying to help some animals out of the animal tent when a fire broke out. He hadn't been there at the time as his parents had found it more convenient for him to be kept in a boarding school than with them. Kit had narrowly escaped being placed in the clutches of Mr Snail by running away from the boarding school and had been a drifter ever since. Kit was only six when his parents had died and had learnt the lessons of the world very early.

The two came to a stop next to Robbie's grave and sat beside it placing flowers on the ground next to where they sat. Kit admired the white marble head stone and read the inscription on it, 'Robbie. A man and father who will never be forgotten.' A thought came to Kit's head and he chuckled slightly.

"What is it?" Robyn asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm sitting on your father." Kit answered with a melodramatic look of shame on his face.

"I don't think he minds. It's an odd way to say hello but things are never normal here." Robyn chuckled.

Kit nodded and both sat in contented silence. Kit was still slightly shaken from what had happened before but now he understood some of what Robyn had said it seemed less surreal. He looked up when he heard a sound and noticed the airship hovering above them. The ladder fell from the airship and Sportacus climbed down it. When he reached the ground Sportacus nodded a greeting to Robyn and looked to Kit.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced yet." Sportacus said extending a hand, "I'm Sportacus."

Kit stood up and brushed himself down before taking the proffered hand and shaking it, "I'm Kit. I know a little about you from what Robyn's told me but I'm not sure you know much about me."

"I know your name but that's about it." Sportacus smiled.

Understanding this Kit told Sportacus about himself and included everything he'd told Robyn. Sportacus felt sad for the young man in a way, he couldn't imagine what it was like to be alone all your life and drifting for such a long time.

"How old are you by the way?" Sportacus asked holding onto his previous thoughts.

"Twenty one years old. As I understand it Robyn's not far away from her eighteenth birthday."

Robyn stood this time and nodded, "only one day to go. No one's told me what's going on yet but whatever it is that's going on I'd like you to come."

Kit smiled widely at this offer but it faded a little when he said, "I'd be honoured but I have nothing to give you."

"You don't need to give me anything but your company." Robyn offered.

Kit smile widened again, "I can do that Princess. I'd relish any opportunity to spend time with you." Kit replied taking Robyn's hand in his.

Once again Kit and Robyn stared deeply into each other's eyes and were completely oblivious to the fact that Sportacus was still there. Robyn moved closer to Kit and tilted her head slightly, their lips were about to touch when they were interrupted by Sportacus clearing his throat. Kit pulled back a few steps but still held Robyn's hand. They smiled at each other and looked at Sportacus with the same sheepish expression on their faces. Sportacus chuckled slightly shaking his head at seeing both youngsters with the same look on their faces.

After a few moments Sportacus headed for the ladder and bid the other two join him for dinner. They could tell there was no room for objection and obediently conceded climbing the ladder.


	4. Chapter 4

When dinner was over Sportacus, Kit and Robyn fell to conversation. Sportacus was intrigued by Kit and still wanted to know more about him. From what he knew already of the young man he could tell Kit had had a similarly rough ride in life as Robyn but with many more hardships and little respite.

"Did you always travel alone?" Sportacus asked Kit.

"Not always. I have a three legged friend as a companion who tends to travel with me when he feels like it."

"Three legged?" Robyn asked confused.

"Yes three legs. He's a dog named Skip. Before I found him he had four legs, a bicycle ran over one of his legs and damaged it so badly he had to have it removed. I found him in a dog pound and adopted him. He runs just as well with three legs as he did with four." Kit explained.

"Where is he now?" Sportacus asked he was rather interested about meeting this dog.

"He's round here somewhere. He has my bag with all my things in; he won't let me carry it. He has a thing about dragging the bag along and won't even let me get to it sometimes. You needn't worry about him getting hungry or anything, he has loads of food in my bag which he's rather adept at getting to. He also won't make a mess of the town, he does his business under bushes where people can't tread in it or see it."

"That sounds really cool. I have a falcon around here somewhere." Robyn looked up to Erin's usual perch and was a little worried to see she wasn't there. "Where's Erin?" she asked Sportacus.

"She must have gotten out again. She'll come back when she wants some food." Sportacus replied.

Robyn was about to agree but a thought came into her head, "or she'll find some of her own." She said hurriedly and ran to climb down the ladder.

Robyn could hear barking coming from her right, she could also hear Erin squawking and ran to the direction of the noise. When she got closer to the sound she could see Erin trying to attack Skip who was only a small terrier and was trying to defend himself. Robyn knew she didn't have time to get her falconers glove from the airship before Erin did some real damage to Skip or vice versa. She raised her arm and hit it just as she would her glove and called to Erin. Hearing her keeper's voice Erin broke off her attack on Skip and flew to her. Robyn winced when Erin landed on her arm and dug her talons in to balance.

Kit and Sportacus soon joined her and Kit ran over to skip to check on him. Luckily Skip was unharmed and he turned to Robyn to tell her but gasped when he saw blood coming from her arm. Sportacus noticed the blood too and told Robyn to let Erin take off. Robyn threw her arm up and Erin took to the skies, when Erin had gone Robyn drew her arm close to her and cradled it. Sportacus gently pulled Robyn's sleeve up and gasped when he saw the extent of the damage Erin's talons had caused.

"Come on. We need to get these wounds looked at. We're going to have to go to the hospital for these." Sportacus stated and began to lead Robyn to the airship.

Robyn pulled back a little, "they'll be ok. There's no need to go to the hospital." Robyn protested. She hated hospitals.

"No they won't be ok." Argued Kit walking up to Robyn. "If you don't get in that airship I'll carry you to the hospital myself and I'll sit on you to make you stay there."

Robyn knew she'd been beaten. It was two against one and she reluctantly climbed the ladder. Before joining her Sportacus smiled at Kit and placed a hand on his shoulder to say thanks.

Kit, Sportacus and Robyn sat in the Greentown Hospital waiting room. Robyn was extremely anxious but the pain in her arm blocked out most of that anxiety. Sportacus kept going from sitting to standing; he still found it hard to sit still for any length of time but was improving in that sense. They'd not been waiting long when a nurse came into the room and told them a Doctor was ready to see them and led them to a treatment room.

"Come in please." A voice said from inside and Robyn gingerly entered closely followed by Sportacus and Kit. "Please sit down." The Doctor instructed motioning to some chairs in front of him. Once the others sat the Doctor introduced himself.

"I'm Doctor Palley. Now, what do we have here?" Doctor Palley said putting on his glasses and a pair of gloves. He carefully removed a handkerchief which had been wrapped round Robyn's arm to help stem the bleeding. "Who does this belong to?" Doctor Palley asked holding up the blood stained item.

"Me. You can throw it away if you want to, I have plenty more." Kit replied.

Doctor Palley nodded and tossed the handkerchief into a nearby bin. After he'd done this he turned back to Robyn, "What happened then? These look like teeth marks or maybe claw marks of some kind." Doctor Palley asked inspecting Robyn's arm.

"They're claw marks from a falcon. I didn't have my glove on when I called her to return to me." Robyn explained.

Doctor Palley looked up at Robyn with a slightly outraged look on his face, "what the devil did you do that for!" He blustered.

"I didn't have time to get my glove. The falcon was attacking a dog and I had to act quickly or she might have killed the dog or vice versa." Robyn answered rather taken aback by the Doctor's reaction.

Doctor Palley shook his head with slight exasperation and inspected Robyn's arm again, "these are rather deep. I'll have to pressure bandage your whole forearm to stop any more bleeding; gauze would leak eventually and would have to be changed too regularly to bother with it. I'll have to give you a tetanus shot and painkillers. You'll have to keep your arm relatively still and if you tend to roll over on your arms when you sleep don't. Once I've given you the tetanus shot I'll prescribe you some painkillers which you can collect at the hospital pharmacy."

Half an hour later all three of them were back on the airship and on their way back to Lazytown. Robyn's arm still hurt from her injection which she hadn't enjoyed at all. The bandage was extremely tight and made her wounds hurt even more, she'd taken a few painkillers but they'd done nothing so far.

Kit sat next to Robyn on her bed and wasn't surprised when Robyn rested her head on his shoulder, she'd lost some considerable amount of blood and had to be tired. Kit tilted his head to rest on Robyn's and he put an arm round her waist. Robyn didn't react to this as she was already fast asleep and Kit yawned feeling tired himself.

When Sportacus turned around from the piloting section to tell Robyn and Kit they were back home he smiled when he saw them sitting cuddled together sleeping peacefully. He got out of his pilot chair and moved both of them so they were lying down but still cuddled, they'd be much more comfortable like this. Neither of the youngsters stirred when they were moved and Sportacus gently put Robyn's duvet over them and tucked it round them to keep them warm. Before he went to bed himself he gave Robyn a kiss on the cheek and whispered goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Sportacus awoke with the sun the next morning. He looked over at Robyn's bed and could tell that neither Kit nor Robyn had moved at all during the night. Deciding that leaving the two to sleep was better than waking them up he did his usual morning exercises on the ground. During his exercises Sportacus spotted the Mayor and Bessie at breakfast and decided to discuss Robyn's birthday plans with them. He ran over to the house but not before grabbing a piece of sports candy on the way.

"Good morning Sportacus, what brings you here so early?" The Mayor greeted Sportacus and motioned that Sportacus was welcome to come in and sit down.

"I wanted to discuss what we're doing for Robyn's birthday tomorrow. We don't have to worry about being disturbed because Robyn is still asleep in the airship and I'm sure Kit will keep her occupied." Sportacus explained taking a seat at the table.

"Kit? Oh, you mean that handsome young man I saw with Robyn yesterday. Surely you know better than to leave Robyn alone with a stranger and a boy at that?" Bessie interjected.

Sportacus shook his head, "I trust them. They were both still sound asleep when I left and I won't be here for too long."

"I suppose that's ok then," Bessie relented with a dismissive wave of her hand and then she turned back to look at Sportacus, "so what are your plans for Robyn's birthday? Are you going to invite this Kit?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well I see no reason why he shouldn't be invited; he and Robyn seem to be quite attached to one another. For the birthday I was thinking we could perhaps have a dinner or something, Robyn doesn't like all the ceremonial type stuff we usually do for everyone's birthday. I don't think she likes having a big fuss made over her. She also hurt her arm last night so I doubt she'd be in the mood for anything too big." Sportacus explained.

"Oh my, what happened?" The Mayor asked with slight concern, Robyn very rarely suffered injury much like her uncle.

"Erin landed on her arm and she didn't have her falconer's glove on. Erin's talons dug into her arm and went in quite deep. She didn't have time to put the glove on because she was trying to rescue Kit's dog Skip, Erin was trying to attack him."

"Is that the three legged dog I've seen running around the town? He wasn't hurt was he?" Bessie asked.

"Yes that's him. Skip was unharmed but I had to take Robyn over to the Greentown Hospital to see a Doctor. I've never known a Doctor there who's had a bedside manner as bad as the one we saw."

"What was the Doctor's name?" the Mayor asked intrigued by this.

"I think it was Doctor Palley."

The Mayor nodded recognising the name. He'd been treated by Doctor Palley when his leg was broken after tripping on Stephanie's skateboard. He recalled Doctor Palley as a rude, overbearing blowhard and had been very off put by the man. It was amazing that he was still practicing medicine despite numerous complaints about his behaviour.

"How's Robyn?" The Mayor asked when he'd done reminiscing over Doctor Palley.

"Her arm's been bandaged really tightly to stop it bleeding. The wounds were deep as I said before and the Doctor said that gauze would leak too much. I haven't spoken to Robyn since last night but I guess her arm will be pretty painful for the next few days. She has painkillers for it so things aren't too bad I guess. I have to take her back in a few days to get the wounds inspected again and her arm re-bandaged if it's needed." Sportacus replied.

The Mayor, Bessie and Sportacus then began to talk over plans for Robyn's birthday dinner and compared what they'd gotten for gifts so as to make sure no one had gotten the same thing.

Kit had woken up shortly after Sportacus had left and it had taken him a few seconds to remember where he was. The one thing he knew for certain when he opened his eyes that Robyn was still in the bed with him, he could smell the sweet scent of her hair and feel her soft, warm hand holding his. He shifted himself so he was resting on his elbow and looked over Robyn's shoulder; he smiled when he saw she was still asleep. Gently he lowered his head and kissed Robyn lightly on the cheek before whispering, "Morning princess," and lying back down again.

Robyn stirred when she felt the kiss on her cheek and heard the whisper. She knew instantly who was behind her and smiled in utter contentment. Kit sensed that she was awake and gently stroked her hair which was as soft as her skin and ran through his fingers like liquid silk. He could hear Robyn almost purring as he ran his hand through her hair and watched as the light ran across it when it met with the sunlight. He didn't want to get up but thought in terms of prudence it would be a good idea, he didn't want to give Sportacus reason to think his niece was or had been taken advantage of.

"Come on princess," kit began injecting enthusiasm into his voice despite not wanting to leave the bed, "we better get up and breakfasted. Getting changed and all that might not be such a bad idea either."

Robyn sighed inaudibly and tried to inject the same enthusiasm into her voice, "I guess your right. I doubt Sportacus is too far away wherever he is and will most likely be back soon."

Five minutes later Robyn and Kit sat breakfasting in a semi awkward silence. Neither of them had wanted to cut short their innocent intimacy but had done so for the sake of ease of conscience as far as Sportacus was concerned.

Once he'd finished his breakfast Kit gave Robyn a chaste kiss on the cheek and left the airship to give Robyn some privacy whilst she showered and changed her clothes. They'd agreed that Robyn would come and find him when she'd done so he could change and shower. Once Kit had done changing and showering if he wanted to shower he was to meet Robyn in her flower garden.

Sportacus had just left the Mayor's house when he spotted Kit looking for something; he went over to see if he could help.

"Are you ok?" Sportacus asked coming to a halt next to Kit.

Kit scratched the back of his head and continued looking whilst he answered, "Skip's run off with my bag. I'm trying to find the cheeky mongrel so I can grab some clean undies."

"If you can't find them you're welcome to borrow a pair of mine until you can track down Skip and your bag." Sportacus offered.

Kit looked up at Sportacus in surprise at this offer; he'd never been offered anything like that before, "Thanks, I'd like that. If it's ok with you I'm going to nip in the shower when Robyn's done and ready. She said it was ok but it's your airship so I thought I'd ask you."

Sportacus shook his head dismissively, "It's as much Robyn's airship as it is mine and you can use the shower. If you want I can show you where things are and while I'm doing that I can also grab that underwear for you."

Kit nodded smiling, "thanks."

Sportacus was about to answer when he spotted Robyn climbing down the ladder. Once she'd reached the ground she greeted Sportacus with a hug and stood in front of Kit, both unsure of what they were and weren't allowed to do. Seeing the evident uncertainness between the two Sportacus left them making some excuse about hearing someone calling his name. Once Sportacus had left Kit took both of Robyn's hands in his and found himself lost in her eyes again. Robyn giggled when Kit looked around suspiciously before tilting his head and kissing her on the lips. The kiss seemed like it was over in a second and with a wink Kit climbed up the ladder to the airship and was soon joined by Sportacus who showed him where things were as promised.

Robyn traced her index finger along her lips and sighed in blissful happiness before making her way to her flower garden. She'd never felt so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who's that Robyn was just with?" Stephanie asked looking out of the window.

Pixel looked up from his computer, "that'd be Kit. He's new in town. Definitely seems to have taken an interest in Robyn."

"I think you're right, they were kissing just now." Stephanie replied coming away from the window to crouch next to Pixel.

Pixel and Stephanie had been in a relationship for about three years now and it was getting fairly serious. It had taken some time for them to really admit they're feelings for one another and wouldn't have done so if Robyn hadn't have stuck her proverbial oar in. Robyn had seen the natural attraction between the two and had devised a cunning plan with help from Ziggy to make them admit how they felt. They'd told Stephanie that Pixel was in danger and she was the only one who could help him and vice versa. Both had rushed to the others assistance only to be locked in the room they were meant to rescue each other from. They'd been given plenty of time to talk and had also the opportunity to do much more besides that. For both of them it was a fond memory and they had a lot to be grateful for.

As for Robyn's and Ziggy's relationship, they'd both agreed that they were best friends and nothing more. They liked each other a lot but not in the relationship sense and there was also the age gap to consider which although it wasn't very big could still present a problem. Despite being best friends Ziggy was still jealous of anyone that could potentially take Robyn away from him and was also extremely protective of her especially since Mr Snail had snatched her.

"How do you think Ziggy is going to react when he finds out? You know he gets jealous over Robyn." Stephanie asked recalling the time that Ziggy and Stingy had almost fallen out badly over Robyn when Stingy had declared that Robyn was 'his'.

Pixel shrugged. He couldn't tell what was going to happen but if anything was going to hit the fan it would do it at Robyn's birthday dinner.

Ziggy was positively fuming. Stephanie hadn't been the only one to see Robyn kissing Kit and he wanted to know what was going on. He'd thought that Robyn would have told him first if there was anything going on but she hadn't and he was greatly offended by it. Ziggy knew where Robyn had gone and went to confront her there; the stranger could wait until later.

Robyn knew Ziggy was in her flower garden before he said anything and greeted him without looking up.

"Who was that you were kissing earlier?" Ziggy asked coldly.

Robyn looked up and locked her eyes directly on Ziggy's, "his name is Kit. He's my friend."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a new 'friend'? I thought we told each other everything."

Robyn sighed slightly, "We do. I just haven't seen you around the last day or two."

Ziggy walked over to Robyn and when he saw the bandage on her arm he almost cried out in concern. He was about to ask what had happened but Robyn silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"I caught Erin without my glove. She was attacking or trying to attack Kit's dog and I came to the rescue. Yes it hurts and yes I was going to tell you about it. You've nothing to worry about it though because I have painkillers and it will heal. If you want you can help me tend my garden until Kit arrives and then you can talk to him yourself. Understand me ok?" Robyn raised both eyebrows and when Ziggy nodded she removed her finger.

Ziggy felt a little better now he knew and understood in a way why Robyn had said nothing of Kit. He'd been tidying his house up for the last two days and hadn't been readily available to anyone. His and Robyn's friendship was a complex one and even though they agreed to be best friends it went much deeper than that and even deeper than being lovers. It was as if they were brother and sister and maybe even more than that. They could tell each other anything and readily shared their deepest thoughts and feelings. Sometimes their feelings got caught up on whatever the other person was saying and would either bring them close to being lovers or rip them apart. This had been the real reason why Robyn hadn't mentioned Kit but now Ziggy knew that she liked him and things could get awkward if she discussed her feelings for Kit with Ziggy.

Kit frowned when he walked into the flower garden and saw Robyn with another man. From the angle he was at it looked like they were in a lover's tryst and he didn't know what to do. He'd never been the jealous type or thought himself so but the sight of Robyn standing so close to the other man made his blood simmer. Wanting to know exactly what was going on Kit walked over to the pair as casually as he could and was relieved to see that they were just talking.

Robyn noticed Kit standing a little way away and she smiled in greeting. Kit smiled back and his blood instantly returned to normal temperature. The stranger with Robyn turned round also to see who Robyn was looking at and seemed rather uncomfortable at seeing him.

"I'm Kit," Kit introduced offering a hand to the stranger.

"I'm Ziggy," Ziggy replied taking the offered hand and shaking it. "You're new around here aren't you?"

Kit nodded.

"Where are you from?" Ziggy enquired releasing Kit's hand.

"Anywhere my feet take me. I'm what you might call a drifter. I'm pretty much in the same boat as Robyn except I don't have an extremely kind uncle to take care of me."

Ziggy's face took on a sympathetic expression. Seeing the expression on Ziggy's face Kit recounted the story he'd told to Robyn and Sportacus.

"Your parents were in a circus? Did they ever teach you any circus tricks?" Ziggy asked; he loved circuses.

Kit grinned at the question, "I thought no one would ever ask!" he exclaimed, "I was taught some things when my parents bothered to let me stay with them. Most of the things I know I taught myself. I can do knife throwing, unicycle riding, juggling, plate spinning, eat fire, walk on stilts and do the odd acrobatics here and there. If I can find my bag I can show you some tricks."

"Wow! I'd love that!" Ziggy shouted jumping up and down like he was a kid again.

Robyn felt extremely relieved, it seemed that Kit and Ziggy might become firm friends and it would make things a whole lot easier.


	7. Chapter 7

Sportacus was finishing off some jobs for the Mayor when he heard a strange noise which sounded a lot like snuffling. It sounded like it was coming from the bushes outside the kitchen window and he crept over to investigate. Slowly he knelt down on the ground and lifted up the bottom of the bush he thought the sound was coming from. He looked under the bush and saw what he knew was Skip he could tell this by seeing that one rear leg was missing and it looked like Skip was trying to bury something on the other side of the bush. Sportacus guessed it must be Kit's bag. He stood up and walked round to the side of the bush Skip was trying to dig up, Skip sniffed the air and when he saw Sportacus he snarled. Sportacus was taken aback by being snarled at but then remembered what Kit had said about Skip being possessive over the bag.

The Mayor looked out of the window to see how Sportacus was doing and was surprised to see Sportacus standing near the window looking at something intently. The Mayor got closer to the window and looked down to see what Sportacus was looking at and recognised Skip, he was also a little concerned that his yard was being dug up. It seemed that Skip had been trying to bury something and had already half way succeeded in his task. Sportacus looked up at the Mayor and smiled, he whispered to the Mayor asking him if he had any cookies that he could tempt Skip away from the bag with. The Mayor nodded and went over to a basket on the kitchen counter pulling out two cookies. He handed Sportacus the cookies and before he tossed them for Skip to run after them Sportacus made sure Skip had the scent.

Skip once again paused in his digging and sniffed the air. He looked up at Sportacus and could see cookies in his hand. Skip wagged his tail and whined a little begging for the cookies and when Sportacus threw the cookies was off like a shot to get them. Sportacus was quite surprised to see a three legged dog running so fast. He nodded his thanks to the Mayor and bent down to lift the bag from the ground before Skip returned.

"You found it!" Kit called happily when he saw his bag in Sportacus' hands.

Sportacus looked round and could see Kit, Robyn and Ziggy coming towards him. Ziggy looked extremely excited about something and it puzzled Sportacus. When the three reached him he handed the bag to Kit. Kit looked down and saw the destruction Skip had wrought under the bush and looked round for Skip.

"Skip!" Kit turned when he heard a bark and saw Skip running towards him. "Did you do this? You did didn't you? What have I told you about digging up people's yards to bury my bag? Now, what are you going to do to say sorry?" Kit questioned.

Skip looked up at Kit and whimpered but seeing that it wouldn't work proceeded to put back all the dirt he'd dug up. The others watched in semi amazement, Skip had understood every word that Kit had said. Once Skip had finished tidying up after himself he held out a paw to Kit and Kit knelt down and shook it. Once Kit had shaken his paw Skip turned to Sportacus and did the same, Sportacus smiled and knelt down shaking the proffered paw. Skip then turned to the Mayor and the Mayor leant out of the window and shook Skip's paw. Having said his apologies Skip barked once and hobbled off.

"He said goodbye." Kit translated.

"You understand him?" Ziggy asked with a large amount of excited curiosity in his voice.

"Well we have spent a lot of time together. It's easy when you know how; it all goes by tone of voice or certain foibles. He can tell what I'm saying by my tone of voice and the expression on my face and it's pretty much the same with him except for the facial expression. If he wags his tail and barks once he's saying 'hello' and 'goodbye', if he snarls he's saying 'go away', if he whines or whimpers he's saying 'please' and if he hands you his paw he's saying sorry." Kit explained.

The others seemed completely fascinated by this; they'd never really had any experience with dogs and had never known anyone that could understand one. The Mayor himself was stunned and completely forgot what he'd intended to ask Sportacus after he'd checked on until his stomach rumbled and he was reminded.

"Would anyone care for some lunch?" The Mayor offered.

"Yes please!" Ziggy half shouted and then turned to Kit, "can you do some tricks for us before we have lunch?"

Kit folded his arms and was about to say no but caught up in Ziggy's puppy dog expression and couldn't resist. "Ok," Kit relented. "What do you want to see?"

Ziggy jumped up and down like a kid again, "juggling! Do some juggling!"

Kit nodded and knelt down to open up his bag. He pulled out several juggling clubs and a handful of balls, "which would you rather and don't say both,"

Ziggy thought for a second and pointed to the clubs. Kit put the balls back in his bag and started juggling with the clubs. He started off with simple juggling and then moved on to some more complicated juggling techniques such as tossing a club under his leg and catching it whilst juggling the rest. To finish his little act he tossed each club in the air in turn and caught them all as they fell back down. Once he had all his clubs back he did a little bow and his small audience applauded. He placed his clubs back in his bag and everyone went inside the Mayor's house for lunch.

"I didn't know you could do that," Sportacus stated taking a seat at the table.

Kit shrugged, "no one ever asked. Ziggy was the only one to pick up on what I'd said about my parents being in a circus."

The Mayor looked at Kit, "I don't think we've been properly introduced have we?"

"No I don't think we have. I'm Kit and I believe you're the Mayor of this very nice town."

"Yes I am the Mayor and I'm glad you like the town. May I ask what's brought you here?"

Kit smiled, "I should write a book. I'll call it, 'my fifteen years on the road by Kit'. It should be a best seller." Kit then proceeded to tell the Mayor his story.

Once Kit had finished telling his story the Mayor felt very sympathetic for the young man sitting two seats away from him. He found it truly amazing that Kit had survived so long essentially living rough with little or no amenities. Kit seemed very different from what the Mayor thought a drifter would look like; scruffy, dirty, bony and in terms of behaviour rather uncivilised and bitter. He mentioned this to Kit and Kit explained that by doing tricks and things for people he was able to have enough money in his pocket to afford accommodation when he was wont to use it and food to eat. There were also facilities available in certain places and unlike most drifters Kit made personal hygiene a priority, sometimes he'd turn down money for food for the sake of a shower. Kit put his behaviour down to good breeding and never letting things get on top of him, being a clown had its advantages. Kit had also known the life of a drifter too early in his life to think on it as a curse or mistake; he drifted by necessity instead of choice.

"Are you planning to settle anywhere?" The Mayor asked still rather amazed at the story Kit had told.

Kit seemed to be rather surprised at the question, "I'd never really thought on it to be honest. I guess if I find a place that likes me and I like it as well I could stay there."

Robyn looked at the clock and chuckled a little, "Err Mayor? Are you making lunch or should we make it dinner?"

The Mayor looked at the clock and shook his head with slight annoyance at himself, he'd been talking with Kit so long it was almost pointless having lunch and would have made more sense to have an early dinner.

About an hour later Kit and Robyn left the Mayor's house, Sportacus and Ziggy had stayed behind to help tidy up. The two walked in the comfortably cool evening air hand in hand.

"Where are you going to be sleeping tonight?" Robyn asked seizing upon a thought.

"There's a comfortable looking bench over there, I can perch on it tonight." Kit replied pointing to the bench that Robbie had so often slept upon.

Robyn stopped walking suddenly making Kit stop as well, "you can't sleep on a bench."

"Yes I can princess; I've slept on lots of benches before."

Robyn frowned, "I won't let you." She pressed angrily.

Kit raised an eyebrow, "Princess has a temper does she?"

"Yes she does," Robyn replied still frowning, "come and stay in the airship again tonight."

Kit shook his head, "That was a one off princess. If I hadn't had fallen asleep last night I would have slept on the bench. I can't impose on your uncle or you and I don't think he'd much like the thought of us being in a bed together again."

Robyn stamped her foot in exasperation, like Sportacus her temper very rarely flared but was on a much shorter fuse.

"I know you want me to stay in the airship with you but I don't want to. I have slept rough thousands of times and that's what I'm used to. To be honest I also don't think I can trust myself with you, I don't want to hurt you or wreck things." Kit continued.

"So now you want to protect me." Robyn shook her head and turned away before turning back and shouting, "Because everyone has to protect poor little Robyn!"

Kit grabbed Robyn's shoulders firmly feeling like he could shake her but instead he just whispered, "Calm down. We're starting to get an audience here," Kit nodded his head towards the Mayor's house and Robyn turned to see that Sportacus, Ziggy and the Mayor were looking at them.

"I'll compromise with you, I'll sleep on the bench but you can give me a blanket and a pillow. Ok?" Kit said releasing Robyn's shoulders.

Robyn nodded seeing that further protests would get her nowhere.

Kit smiled, "friends?"

Robyn nodded again and Kit kissed her on the forehead. If only he knew that Robyn wanted to be more than friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Kit woke up the next morning and saw Robyn sitting on the ground with her back resting against the bench. He smiled when he saw her and bent over to whisper in her ear, "Happy Birthday Princess."

Robyn jumped when she heard Kit whisper in ear. She turned round with an expression of mock anger on her face which was quickly kissed away. When he pulled away Kit wrinkled his nose cheekily. He resisted the urge to kiss Robyn again as it would have been a kiss to leave Robyn in no doubt as to how he felt about her.

"Coming up for breakfast?" Robyn asked diffusing the slight tension between them.

"I guess I can do that. I am allowed aren't I?" Kit wrinkled his nose again.

"Yes you are; it's an invitation from Sportacus. He was pretty upset that you refused to stay last night."

Kit shrugged, "I can talk to him about that over breakfast. If we ever get there that is."

Robyn smiled and got up pulling Kit up as well. Once again Kit struggled to fight the urge to kiss Robyn. He was captivated by her beauty and the pureness of her heart. She was also naïve in a delicious sort of way which made Kit reluctant to push too much of himself onto her. He didn't know how she felt about him and didn't want to scare her away by admitting his feelings.

It took him a few seconds to realise he was staring at Robyn and she at him in turn. Both came back to their senses and climbed the ladder up to the airship.

Bessie walked away from the window and sat down at the kitchen table again, "I really think there's something going on between those two."

The Mayor looked up from his cereal, "who two?" he asked a little confused.

"Kit and Robyn. Have you seen the way he looks at her and the way she looks at him? I think we have a little case of young love on our hands."

"That's interesting, I never noticed." Having spoke the Mayor concentrated again on his cereal. He was too hungry to take in anything Bessie said.

Once Sportacus, Kit and Robyn had finished with their breakfast Robyn let Kit use the shower before her and went with Sportacus to practice exercises. During the exercises Robyn stopped short and checked her arm.

"What's wrong?" Sportacus asked coming up to her.

Robyn looked up from her arm to Sportacus, "I forgot my painkillers this morning. I might quickly go up and get them while Kit is still in the shower, I'll be there and back in no time."

Before Sportacus could object Robyn was already half way up the ladder. He shook his head and carried on exercising.

Kit left the shower and went to grab another pair of underwear from Sportacus' drawer. He was completely oblivious to another person in the airship until he heard a startled intake of breath. He turned round straight away and saw Robyn standing there staring at him, he looked down and realised he hadn't put a towel round his waist.

"Hello," Robyn said shakily looking at Kit with an incredibly sheepish expression.

"Hi," Kit replied with the same look on his face and the same quiver in his voice, "can I get you anything?"

"I….I don't think so." Robyn stammered fighting to keep her eyes above Kit's waist.

Robyn then turned away stiffly and stood on the circle on the floor which was the platform and told it to go down. She reached for the ladder and attempted to climb it but fell from the platform, she'd missed the ladder completely.

Sportacus' crystal blared and he looked up to see Robyn falling through the air. He shook his head and ran to catch her yet again tumbling to the ground when he caught her.

"Robyn, are you ok?" Sportacus asked getting up and walking the short distance to Robyn.

Robyn sat up and looked a little surprised to see herself on the ground, "how did I get down here?" she thought aloud still oblivious to Sportacus.

"You tried climbing down the ladder but missed it. Are you ok?" Sportacus repeated but when he saw the same dreamy expression Robyn had had two days ago on her face he gave in.

Robyn turned back to him two minutes later and seemingly coming to herself looked up at Sportacus, "hello," she said smiling and then looked around herself and found she was sitting on the ground, "what am I doing down here?"

Sportacus suppressed a chuckle and shook his head, "you tell me." He replied before running off to do more exercises.

Robyn shrugged and picked herself up from the ground. She looked up at the airship and shook her head to dispel any daydreams that were coming on before heading off to her flower garden. Today was the day of the week she put a flower on the spot her father died.

Kit climbed down the ladder of the airship hastily, he'd gotten dressed as fast as he could with his brain addled by embarrassment. He wanted to find Robyn to talk to her about it and apologise. He wasn't angry with her for walking in on him and was angry with himself for being silly enough to not use a towel. Sportacus met him at the bottom of the ladder and seemed to have an uncharacteristically stern look on his face.

'She must have told him,' Kit thought to himself and prepared to face the music.

"I am so sorry Sportacus. I didn't know she was there and I wasn't wearing a towel. She saw everything." Kit confessed and was extremely surprised when Sportacus laughed at him. "What's so funny?" Kit asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

Sportacus stopped laughing long enough to say, "Robyn tried climbing down the ladder but didn't grab it and when I caught her she was in a day dream. I wondered what had happened."

"She was ok though?" At Sportacus' nod he continued, "Do you know where she went? I want to apologise."

Sportacus cleared his throat trying to stop further laughter, "she'll be at her flower garden now I guess then she'll be where Robbie died. She lays a flower there every week. I'd go straight there so you catch her."

Kit nodded his thanks and walked off to where he remembered the spot to be silently hoping that he didn't find Robyn sprawled out like she had been before. It took him five minutes to reach the billboard and when he got there he saw Robyn sitting on the ground with a flower in her hand. Moving closer he saw she was crying and more or less jogged over to her. When he got to Robyn he sat down in front of her.

"What's wrong princess?" He asked in concern. "You shouldn't be crying today, it's your birthday. It's a big one too, your eighteenth."

"I don't want it to be my birthday."

Kit frowned a little, "why not?"

"Because I have to be happy and I'm not. I'll get lots of things when there's only one thing I want but can't have."

"What's that?" Kit asked somehow knowing the answer.

"I want my daddy," Robyn was crying harder now and Kit moved himself closer to her. He took her up in his arms and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

She was crying so hard he thought his own heart would break and could feel every ounce of her pain. He continued whispering comforting words to Robyn and eventually her crying ceased. He looked at her and brushed away tears that still clung to her cheeks; he could still see tears in her eyes and brushed those away as well. Robyn smiled faintly at him and he smiled back, before releasing her from his arms he gave her a kiss on each eye lid. She was about to say something which he knew would be some sort of apology but stopped her by pressing a finger to her lips.

"You know what I think you should do? Take some time for yourself and go to the cemetery for a little while. I know it sounds weird but talk to him. Say everything to him that you never did, he might not be able to hear you but at least it'll have been said. I'll concoct some story if anyone asks where you are." Whilst Kit spoke he brushed Robyn's hair away from her face.

Robyn smiled again at Kit and kissed him before doing as he'd suggested she do. She turned round to see Kit watching her and then carried on her way to the cemetery.

The walk to the cemetery took between twenty to thirty minutes depending on the person. Robyn arrived there twenty minutes after she'd set off and automatically found Robbie's grave. She knelt down in front of it and placed the flower she'd intended to put on the place where he'd died right in front of the headstone. Remembering what Kit had told her to do she tried to find words to say but none came. After a few moments she asked a question she'd always wanted answered.

"Why did you leave me?" Robyn asked feeling fresh tears on her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to leave you Robyn." An all too familiar voice said from behind her, a voice she hadn't heard for a long long time.

Robyn turned and saw an extremely familiar man standing some few metres behind her, "Daddy?" She asked in stunned wonder not knowing what was going on.

Robbie nodded, it was he.


	9. Chapter 9

Robbie took a few steps towards Robyn but took a step back when she stood up and moved behind his headstone. Something told him he'd come back too soon and scared her. Whatever he did now would determine whether or not he could resume his relationship with his daughter. He held out both hands palms facing upwards in an age old gesture which said he meant her no harm. He was a little disappointed to see that this had no affect at all and that Robyn hadn't moved. She stared at him as if trying to work out whether or not what she saw was real.

"You're dead." Robyn said at last hoping that this spectre would return from whence it came, her imagination.

"You're right." Robbie answered trying to gauge Robyn and not say too much at once.

"What are you doing here? Am I dreaming this?"

"No you're not. You have a gift Robyn, a gift that allows you to see and speak to spirits of those that have passed on. You can see what happened to them, like what happened the other day. You saw and felt how I died, its part of the gift."

"Where did I get this gift from?"

"You were born with it. Can you remember fourteen years back when you were on the mountains and saw those flickers you thought were tricks of the light?" At Robyn's nod he continued, "That was your gift at its most basic form. As you've grown it's grown and you can now see those flickers for what they really are. You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Sensing it was safe he took two more steps forward and this time Robyn didn't walk away but moved from behind the headstone to stand in front of it.

After a few more seconds Robyn walked closer to Robbie and stopped not more than a foot away from him. She looked deep into his eyes and studied the face she'd known so well in childhood. He hadn't changed at all from how she remembered him but then realised that he wouldn't have grown old as he was just a spirit.

"Can I touch you?" Robyn whispered slowly raising a hand.

Robbie shook his head sadly and wished he could hug Robyn when she lowered her head and fresh tears formed in her eyes. Every time over the last fourteen years he'd seen her cry it ripped him to pieces because he could do nothing to comfort her. At least now he could talk to her but it wasn't the same as having actual physical contact.

"Do you have any idea how proud of you I am?" Robbie asked and the ache in his heart lessened when Robyn looked up at him again. She shook her head in response. "You are so beautiful and have grown up so well. You have so much love in you and care so much about other people. You have grown beyond any of my expectations of how I thought you'd be at this age. I admire your spirit the most and the way it's knocked over but never crushed. I love you so much and have waited so long to be able to talk to you. You can't imagine how hard it's been to watch you grow up from a distance and never to be able to help you." Robbie continued. His face fell again when he could see that Robyn had taken his pain on board and he tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

Uncharacteristically of Robbie he came up with a solution in seconds, "tell me about this young man I've seen you with."

Robyn smiled shyly and a slight blush touched her cheeks, "He's called Kit. He's twenty one years old and an orphan like me. His parents died in a fire and he was in a boarding school at the time. He managed to escape Mr Snail and has been a drifter ever since."

Robbie nodded understanding then smiled a little, "you like him don't you?"

Robyn's blush grew as did her smile, "Yes. I like him a lot, an awful lot. The moment I saw him something just clicked and every time I see him my heart pounds like a hammer. He also makes me feel really happy. I want to tell him how I feel but I'm worried it might scare him away."

Robbie nearly chuckled; he knew exactly what Robyn was talking about and recognised the atypical symptoms of love at first sight. Sharing this time with Robyn and being part of her life again felt wonderful. He knew she was wanted at the Mayor's house for dinner and it pained him to have to send her away but it was easier this time knowing that he'd see her again when she was alone.

"A little birdie tells me that there's a surprise waiting for you at the Mayor's house. I'll come to see you again when you're alone, you'll be able to see me all the time now when I'm around." Robbie said motioning back towards town.

Robyn was about to give Robbie a kiss on the cheek but remembered she couldn't touch him so blew him a kiss instead before heading back to town. Her heart swelled in her chest and for the first time in her life she felt complete.

Robyn made it back to town in time for her dinner and when she saw Kit ran to greet him with a hug. Kit hugged back and felt extremely glad that his suggestion had worked and that Robyn was obviously feeling better. He was impressed at Robyn's impeccable timing at returning and had been worried about covering for her as he knew he was rubbish at lying. Once their hug was over Kit took Robyn by the hand and walked with her into the Mayor's house but told her to close her eyes before they entered.

Everyone except Kit and Robyn went to stand at the far end of the kitchen. When everyone was in position Kit told Robyn to open her eyes and she looked around with awe. The kitchen had been decorated with sparkly purple and silver streamers and there was a big banner stretching across the kitchen cupboards which read, 'happy birthday Robyn' in big silver letters. The kitchen counter was laid out like a buffet so everyone could choose what they wanted to eat. Candles had been placed in the centre of the table in a decorative way and with the lights dimmed the room looked magical. Soft music which played in the background completed the scene and Robyn smiled when she saw everyone standing under the banner. Robyn walked over to them and gave each of them a great big hug, these were her friends, her family and all that she could ever need. Kit had followed her and she hugged him too.

Before everyone got too distracted the Mayor declared dinner was served and handed everyone a plate. Robyn served herself first and everyone followed choosing their own things before sitting at the table. Robyn sat at one end of the table and Kit had been placed at the other both of them being something of guests of honour. Everyone ate in relative silence with the odd bit of conversation here and there.

Once everyone had had their fill of food it was time for the presents.


	10. Chapter 10

The Mayor and Bessie went to fetch the presents in from where they'd hidden them. They'd hidden the presents because Stingy still hadn't gotten over his little problem where all presents were his and hid them from everyone. Robyn could also have the tendency to be a little nosey on occasion and shake all her presents to try and figure out was in each one which wasn't such a good thing if the presents happened to be fragile. Everyone was handed their present to give to Robyn and there was some kafuffle as to who would go first.

Kit suggested that everyone could give Robyn their presents going clockwise round the table. Ziggy gave Robyn her present first. Robyn unwrapped the present and laughed when she received yet another half eaten chocolate bar. It was Trixie's turn next and Robyn got a bracelet from her, it was silver like her necklace and had little charms round it. Stingy's present was a small selection of hair clips which was rather useful as Robyn got mud in her hair when she was tending her garden as it was really quite long now and she rarely tied it back. Sportacus' turn came next and he handed Robyn a necklace. It had a thin chain with small flowers dotted round it and Ziggy helped her put it on. Surprisingly it went really well with the bracelet Trixie had given her which she was also wearing and had obviously been some sort of coordinated effort.

When it was Kit's turn Robyn expected nothing from him but was surprised to see that he pulled a familiar looking lilac blouse from behind his back. She recognised it as the blouse she'd worn the night she'd rescued Skip from Erin's talons. She'd had to write off the blouse as the sleeve had been ripped where Erin's talons had gone into her arm and blood had soaked into it. She inspected blouse and opened her eyes wide in wonder when she saw the sleeve had been modified a little to make the holes look as if they'd been there all the time as part of the blouse and the blood had all gone.

"I'm pretty good with a needle and thread. I made the other sleeve look the same." Kit explained smiling widely, he was glad Robyn appreciated his effort.

"How did you get the blood out?" Sportacus asked as surprised as Robyn at seeing the blouse looking spotless.

"Believe it or not I used vinegar and lemon juice. I added quite a lot of water and soap and left the sleeve to soak for three hours. With a little bit of scrubbing the stain came right off." Kit replied still smiling.

Bessie went to write down what Kit had done for her own personal use in case of un-shift able stains making their way into her laundry. When she returned Robyn thanked the people on the first half of the table for their presents and moved on to the next half.

Pixel handed Robyn his present which was a highly prized birthday password for his computer. It wasn't extremely imaginative or original but it was still appreciated. Stephanie's present was a small make up kit with a small bottle of perfume thrown in. Bessie's present was a small bag of flower seeds direct from Greentown which was the horticultural capital of the nation.

"Hybrid seeds. Wow, only the best can make these grow and only the very very best can make the plants bloom." Robyn stated looking at the bag.

"You'll make them grow and bloom dear. You're extremely good with your flowers and I can see you having no trouble at all with those." Bessie encouraged. Everyone nodded their agreement, flowers were Robyn's speciality.

"I'll definitely give it a really good try. I might have to rearrange a few beds here and there to fit them in but it won't take too long." Robyn smiled and seemed extremely enthusiastic about testing her skills on her new seeds.

The Mayor handed Robyn his present next and everyone laughed when they saw it was another pair of socks.

"Oh Milford," Bessie cried in near exasperation. "Socks again?"

The Mayor was about to say something but Robyn cut in, "It is a very useful present. I need a new pair of socks and here they are. Ziggy's present is useful too because I only have half a chocolate bar to eat now. I can cut off the nibbled bit and keep the rest. No need to worry."

Everyone smiled admiring Robyn's logic. They liked the way Robyn thought and the way she was always fair. It was a quality most of them wanted to possess themselves.

"There is one present you haven't opened yet," The Mayor said and pulled a surprise present from under the table, "This one is from all of us."

The present was pretty big and looked like a book of some kind. She carefully pulled away the wrapping to see it was a photo album. Opening it she smiled when she saw that it had already been filled with lots and lots of photos from all the years she'd been alive so far. Out of all the pictures the baby pictures were the sweetest and Robbie featured in a lot of the photos up to the time Robyn was four and a half. Each photo had a small caption and a date underneath. There were lots of pictures of Robyn with all her friends and with Sportacus as well. Her whole life so far had been documented in this wonderful present. There were still a great amount of empty pages for Robyn to put other photos in.

"This is great. It must have taken ages to sort through them all," Robyn said gleefully, she loved it. "There's only one problem with it though."

"What?" Everyone asked noticing that Robyn was struggling to keep a straight face.

"You're not in it." Robyn chuckled looking at Kit.

Knowing what it was everyone chuckled. They'd been worried for a second.

Kit waved a hand dismissively, "my ugly mug would ruin the whole album." He joked lightly.

Everyone murmured some kind of protest to this but Kit wouldn't have it. He looked at Stephanie for a second and a small impish expression flashed across his face, "I have to ask something and I hope you don't mind." He said addressing Stephanie.

"Go on," Stephanie urged dubiously.

Kit struggle to maintain a straight face when he said, "no offence but were you born in a candy floss machine or something because I've never seen anyone that looks pinker than you."

Everyone laughed at this question including Stephanie. Trixie laughed so hard she fell off her chair and rolled around on the floor. "I have never heard anything so funny! That was great! I've never come up with a joke better than that about pinkie's pinkness." Trixie managed to say in between fits of laughter.

With all the presents opened it was cake time which was greatly welcome. Robyn blew out all her candles in one go and sliced the cake for everyone. As usual Sportacus declined cake and Ziggy had his share.

Once everyone had had their cake and his meal had sufficiently gone down enough so he could mover the Mayor started to get up from the table but Kit raised a hand to stop him, "I know what you're going to do and I insist you desist and let me do the washing up for you."

"You can't. You're a guest and guests don't do the washing up." The Mayor protested despite it being a tempting offer.

Kit shook his head, "no excuses. You cooked, I clean. I can also do a little show for everyone while I wash up, you haven't seen me do plate spinning yet have you?"

It was Bessie who got up now, "I'd rather you didn't spin the plates. They're china."

Kit waved another hand dismissively, "Mrs Busybody, I'm an expert. Your plates are in safe hands with me I can assure you."

Bessie felt very tempted to see some tricks after what Kit had said and gave in on any further protests she'd thought of. Kit collected up all the plates and deposited all the uneaten food into a bowl for Skip who had waited patiently for the fest he'd been promised. Robyn moved to sit in Kit's vacated seat so everyone could see.

When everyone was ready Kit wiped down each plate to take off any dirt and gathering a bunch of plate spinning sticks from his bag placed a plate on top and started it spinning. With expert ease Kit let the plate spin and kept it going when it slowed down. Everyone gasped in awe when Kit balanced the first plate on his chin while starting another plate spinning. Removing the plate from his chin Kit spun it again and then placed it on top of the second plate. He did this with two more plates and asking for a drum roll which he duly received he expertly tipped the top plates from the sticks and caught them on each foot. Next he tipped the bottom plates from their sticks and caught them in each hand after quickly dropping the sticks. Kicking each foot up in turn the plates on his feet landed on the plates in his hand. He bowed when his audience applauded and cheered. Bessie inspected each plate in her own way and upon declaring that each plate was undamaged the applause grew.

With the first four plates cleaned Kit did the rest in a normal way which had one or two people booing. He grinned cheekily and pulled a funny face which turned the 'boos' to laughter. Once he'd done cleaning up everyone clapped again.

"I bet you can't do that," Ziggy said to Sportacus yet again acting like a little kid.

Sportacus shook his head and smiled, "I'd rather not try. I couldn't handle the repercussions if I dropped any plates."

Everyone chuckled at this. With the party more or less over and with nothing else to be done the guests left the Mayor's house before Bessie could say her speech which had grown to a massive two hours in length. Robyn thanked everyone again and hugged and kissed them before going to her garden to see how she could rearrange it. Kit helped her put the clips in her hair to keep it from her face in case she needed to tend it.

With Robyn gone to her garden Kit helped the Mayor and Bessie tidy away the decorations. Upon reflection he realised he'd never felt so welcome anywhere and with great pain knew that he'd have to move on soon. It wasn't his way to stay anywhere too long and he couldn't stand goodbyes.

With a heavy heart Kit fixed a day and time for his departure in his head. Telling people would get him nowhere. He knew that by leaving he'd be hurting Robyn but what could she possibly see of value in a man who was a drifter and a clown?


	11. Chapter 11

She read the note over and over again. She couldn't understand, didn't understand what had happened. The words written in a flowing handwriting cut her deeply. They were meant to be words of comfort, of sorrow but were nothing of the kind to her burning eyes. She felt as if she had been ripped in two and her solitary heart beat loudly in her head as she read the note for what seemed like the thousandth time.

'_Princess,_

_I'm so so sorry. By the time you get this note I'll be gone. Where I'm going I don't know but I had to leave. We're from two different worlds, princess, and I've tasted yours and even though it was all anyone could want your paradise isn't for me._

_As you know I've been a drifter for fifteen years now and can never stay anywhere for too long. It's neither my way nor my nature. I can only hope that you'll understand and I'm sorry for any hurt I've done you. I wish you all the best for the future and hope all will be well for you soon._

_Fondest wishes and saddest farewells,_

_Kit_'

Tears of anguish rolled slowly down her fair cheeks. Her world had been torn to pieces again. Just as things seemed right and she was happy another piece of the jigsaw went missing and left her feeling incomplete. Whilst the world was still moving for everyone else the world had stopped for her and would never resume its ancient turning.

She looked upon the bench that had been the bed of her newest friend, the blanket had been folded neatly and the pillow placed on top of it. The occupant she had hoped to see was no longer there, he'd left some hours before and had left a lonely piece of paper as a substitute with an explanation written upon it.

Tears continued their gravity influenced course down Robyn's cheeks and her heart continued its solemn beat in her head. Nothing seemed right anymore, how could it? Shattered dreams hurt but not as much as shattered hearts.

Slowly Robyn sank to the ground and didn't feel the strong but gentle hands catch her before she fell all the way and injured herself. In her grief clouded mind she was half aware of moving but not moving. Someone was carrying her, she didn't know or care who or where. The third sensation to reach her was that she was floating and the ground was far below her. Again she was unstirred and her vicious mind played over memories which spread the splinters of her heart all round her body and made her ache. Her strength had evaporated and she couldn't fight the pain or stop the memories. The memories were of the handsome stranger who had stolen her heart and disregarded it without a care.

Sportacus laid Robyn softly down on her bed. Intense pain radiated around her and he could feel it as if it was his own. Gently he took possession of the small piece of paper he knew to be the cause of Robyn's pain. Once he'd read the note he covered his face with his hands. The cause had been much more than he thought it had been and he couldn't begin to understand how Robyn was feeling. He also had no idea what he was going to do to rectify it. What could he do? Was there a cure for a broken heart?

Robyn sobbed and Sportacus turned to sit on the edge of her bed. Gently he stroked Robyn's back in an attempt to soothe her but it had little or no effect. His heart cried for her but he had to stay strong despite Robyn's pain being his pain. It all seemed so familiar somehow and he remembered back to the days shortly after Robbie's death when Robyn would cry all night and nothing could pacify her want for her father. Once again the scenario was being played out and finding an end to the harsh circle would be just as difficult as before.

Kit sat under a tree and for the three thousandth time battled the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He had thought on going back and had almost done so but it was too late. The damage had already been done and could never be repaired. In sheer frustration at himself he shouted insults and kicked himself mentally over and over again. It always felt like whatever he did was wrong and this time he'd outdone everything he'd ever done wrong in his life.

"I do hope those insults aren't intended for me," a strange voice said from the other side of the tree.

Kit jumped out of his skin at the unexpected words of another person. Collecting himself Kit replied as casually as he could, "no, they were intended for me."

"Insult yourself often?" the voice asked with a slight mocking tone.

Kit ire had been struck and he spat sarcastically, "talk to people from behind trees often?"

The stranger laughed and moved from behind the tree with deliberate slowness.

The hairs on the back of Kit's neck rose when he recognised the leg that appeared from behind the tree before the rest of the body emerged. He stifled a shout when he saw the face of the person that had been speaking to him. He shook his head in disbelief and rubbed his eyes as if trying to awake from a dream but the man was still standing there. His heart pounded in his chest and his throat became dry.

"This….this isn't real. You're…..you're dead. You're Robyn's dad and you're dead. I'm dreaming. I've gone mad. I shouldn't be able to see you, hear you or speak to you. You're dead!" Kit raved in hysteria his voice hoarse. Suddenly this whole scene appeared funny and he laughed. He pointed at Robbie and laughed.

Robbie stood watching Kit with his arms crossed. When Kit seemed to calm a little he spoke again, "you can see me because I'm using a trick I was taught by a friend of mine. It lets me appear in solid form to people like you and talk to you. I can't see why you're reacting so badly when I'm not your father. Robyn reacted to me quite well."

Kit stopped laughing and looked at Robbie quizzically, "you showed up to her too?"

"Yes. Unlike you she can see me when others can't. I don't have to make myself appear to her, she can just see me."

"How?"

"She has a gift, not that it concerns you. I'm here to speak to you about you not her. Do you have any idea what you've done to my little girl?" Robbie growled.

Kit looked away, his tears threatening again. "I left her. What I did was best for her. I'm a drifter, drifting is what I do."

Robbie frowned, "that's a load of crap and you know it! You might be a drifter but you're the drifter she just happens to be in love with."

Kit turned back to Robbie sharply looking as if he'd just been slapped in the face. "What could she see in me? I'm just a clown."

Robbie slapped his forehead in exasperation, "she sees in you what you see in her. You love her, I know you do."

"Maybe I do. It doesn't change what I've done. I've hurt her and nothing can change that. What makes you think she'd have me back?" Kit asked with a hint of anger.

"I know she will. She has a wonderfully forgiving nature which will only give you reprieve if you go back now. You have spent your whole life running from Mr Snail and if you carry on running you'll be running from yourself and Robyn. Mr Snail stopped chasing you a long time ago and now is the time to stop running. This is a one time thing, now or never." Robbie then rounded on Kit, "and be warned, if you don't go back I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!" Robbie hissed.

Kit opened his eyes wide in fear and Robbie took a few steps back. Kit shook his head and walked in the opposite direction of Lazytown but stopped. Sighing deeply Kit shook his head and turned around to walk back in the direction of Lazytown. He came to a stop next to Robbie, "you better be right about what you said. I'm going back and you better be right about Robyn forgiving me or we'll be pals for a long long time."

Kit continued on his course leaving Robbie smiling triumphantly. His job done Robbie disappeared back into the nothingness from which he'd come and also hoped he was right about Robyn forgiving Kit.

Sportacus had spent the best part of an hour trying to coax Robyn into eating something. Her strength was all but exhausted and she needed sustenance but nothing would persuade her to eat or drink. He didn't want to force feed her but he knew he'd have to if his continued efforts failed to bear fruit.

After ten more minutes of trying to get Robyn to eat Sportacus did something he hated to do, he gave in. There was nothing he could do and the bitter reality of that fact made him place his head in his hands. A few minutes later Sportacus quietly got up and climbed down the ladder to reach the ground, perhaps if someone else tried there'd be a chance that they'd be successful.

Sportacus wasn't surprised to see a small gathering at the bottom of the ladder waiting for him. Everyone had heard what had happened and were sincerely sorry for Robyn. All of them felt differently about what had happened, some felt angry at Kit and some extremely disappointed in the young rogue who had done such a great amount of harm to Robyn.

Bessie opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she heard a strange noise coming from somewhere outside of the town and it was getting closer. As the sound moved closer everyone recognised the noises as those made by squeaky shoes. Everyone looked to where the sound was coming from and could see a lone figure walking towards them. When they recognised him they bristled.

Kit came to a stop near the small crowd and looked at each of them. It was with some trepidation he said, "I know you all want to rip me to pieces for what I've done and I'd be happy to let you do that but first I want to try to fix some of the damage I've done. To do that I need to speak to Robyn," Kit then looked at Sportacus, "If you'll let me."

Everyone looked to Sportacus and waited for his answer. Sportacus thought for a few moments taking on board the fact that Kit seemed to be sincerely sorry for what he'd done and really wanted to change things. Despite his better judgment he stepped aside to allow Kit access to the ladder. Kit seemed extremely surprised at this and quickly made his way up the ladder after depositing his bag on the ground.

Robyn heard footsteps in the airship and guessed Sportacus had come back. She felt the bed shift a little under the weight of someone sitting down and was aware of someone sitting next to her.

"You know princess it only seems like yesterday we were cuddled up together in here." An all too familiar voice commented.

Robyn sat up and spun round in surprise. She couldn't believe it, "Kit?" she asked feeling as if this was all a dream.

Kit nodded with a smile that conveyed mixed emotions on his face; he then looked at Robyn with concern. "You look pale. You've not eaten all day have you?"

Robyn shook her head, "I haven't been hungry. Why did you come back?"

Kit walked around the bed to the side Robyn was sitting on and knelt down in front of her on both knees, "because you've stolen my heart. I couldn't go any further than I did, I didn't have it in me. I love you and I was stupid not to realise it sooner. Love me too princess?"

Robyn stifled a sob, she knew every word Kit said was true and her world was coming back together again. Unable to say anything she nodded and was gathered up into an almighty hug by Kit. He lifted himself and her from the ground and spun her round with joy. Placing her softly on her feet Kit gazed deeply into Robyn's eyes and could see the love they held.

"Before we let everyone know we need to get some food in you," Kit stated and walked over to the fruit dispenser. Hearing Robyn laugh he turned round and answered her questioning look, "Clown shoes. I was a clown to leave you and thought they'd be fitting."

Ten minutes later Robyn and Kit descended the ladder. Once they'd reached the ground everyone knew what had happened before they were told and their anger and disappointment in Kit turned to happiness and pride.

"Forgiven?" Kit asked simply.

Sportacus put his hand to his chin and thought for a second before smiling and nodding, "I'm sure we can give you another chance."

Kit smiled and then laughed.

Everyone in the crowd gave Kit a pat on the back for returning and welcomed him as Lazytown's newest resident. As for Kit he couldn't be happier. He had everything he'd ever dreamed about; friends, someone to love and who loved him and most of all a home. His drifting days were well and truly over and he vowed this to everyone and received applause in response.

Robyn had the happy ending she'd always longed for and hoped that none of this would ever come to an end. Seeing Robbie out of the corner of eye she turned and smiled knowingly at him guessing he'd interfered in Kit's plan to remove himself from her life. Robbie winked in response and vanished.

Once again everything was as it should be and Robyn thanked whatever force it was that had gathered up the shards of her life and put them back together in such a wonderful way.


End file.
